


PORTRAIT

by bp_xxi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bp_xxi/pseuds/bp_xxi
Summary: Abstract.There's no particular stroke nor direction, just random splashes of colors in a canvas. It might not mean anything for some, but surprisingly, I found beauty in something others considered as a disaster.Just like us.You promised me hell, but I found a home in it.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ PORTRAIT follows a story of Lisa, the heiress of the Manoban Group, who was forced to marry her late girlfriend's twin sister, Jennie, in order to keep her inheritance.]

**LISA'S POV**

September 16.

It has been three years since I lost you, yet the pain is still as unbearable as before.

It sucks how destiny played us, love, isn't it?

We dreamt together and built the foundation of our future together. We had everything laid out for us but it just had to come and take you away from me. Why is it always like that? Why does it always have to be someone whom you love the most? It's unfair and I hate it.

Maybe it would've hurt less if we just broke up because you'd still be here anyway, don't you think? At least I would still be able to see you and touch you. I would still be able to see that smile I love the most. But that wasn't the case— _you're gone._ And what hurts more is that I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

**_Flashback:_ **

_"This is the place, Jisoo." Lisa said as she let her eyes wander around the vast space of a private garden just outside Seoul._

_It was the start of autumn then. The sun shining upon the leaves that were changing colors—some yellow, some turned orange, some were turning red, some were even turning into a shade of purple and some slowly withering into a shade of brown. Some trees started to lose their leaves while some continued to flourish despite the season. Fallen leaves of vibrant colors from the maple trees along the side of the road covered the walkway of the garden like in the Jirisan National Park. Some leaves were even sprinkled by the wind into the nearby man-made lake and into the array of flowers that were perfectly landscaped around the place. Watching the leaves slowly descend from the high branches and twigs was calming. Lisa was sure that her girlfriend would love the place just like she did._

_"I told you, you'd like it." Jisoo replied with a big smile on her face. Being the owner of a big chain of restaurants in Seoul gained her lots of connections including this one._

_"Thanks, Soo." Lisa lightly bumped her bestfriend to show her gratitude. "I can't wait to bring her here." She was excited yet nervous—a shaky sigh escaped her lips. "Gosh. This is nerve wracking!"_

_It made Jisoo laugh at her friend, but she understood her sentiments. So, she patted her back lightly then smiled at her. "She'll say yes."_

_Lisa smiled softly. Almost seven years ago in this same season and almost the same day, she asked Jane to be hers. And in just a couple of days more, she'd ask her to be hers forever._

_"Cheer up, Lisa-yah!" Jisoo reached up then ruffled Lisa's bangs, making her whine. "Hey, I have to go pick Rosie up from her shoot. Are you coming with?"_

_Lisa was fixing her bangs while she spoke. "I'll stay here for a while."_

_Jisoo nodded—a couple of minutes more before she left. Lisa took her time strolling around the garden. Excitement building up inside her as she imagine Jane saying yes._

_It was passed 5 o'clock in the afternoon in Seoul when Lisa saw a tweet from her girlfriend, who was in Los Angeles that time visiting her mother and sister._

_Passed 5 PM in Seoul & passed 1 AM in L.A._

_The Thai girl sent a message to her girlfriend which was quickly responded to by the latter. Jane said that she and her sister went out for a midnight food run to satisfy their cravings and also to celebrate her sister finally getting her driver's license. They texted for a while but since Lisa missed her girlfriend too much, she decided to give her a call. It rang only once before the latter picked up._

_"Love!" Jane greeted happily. Lisa could hear a soft music playing in the background. "Miss me?" She added._

_Lisa stopped walking, then looked out to the lake—the water was serene just like her feelings for her lover. "Of course, I do." She softly replied._

_On the other line, Jane had to bite her lip due to the overwhelming feeling of the butterflies in her stomach. Despite being together for so long, with struggles along the way, her feelings for her remained just like the very first day. "Tss." She chuckled._

_"I miss you, love. Can you come home to me already?" Lisa asked—her heart truly yearns for her lover although her tone seemed casual._

_Jane knew Lisa too well, so she said, "Two more days, love."_

_Time went by—they talked as the city lights flashed across Jane's features, and while Lisa was calmly watching the birds fly across the garden. Despite thousands of miles away, they felt as if they were just beside each other._

_"Lisa..." Jane started and Lisa hummed. "I love you." It was gentle and soft that it made her lover's heart skip a beat._

_A soft smile crossed Lisa's face. But instead of saying it back, she decided to tease her lover a bit. "Really huh?" She chuckled for she knew her girlfriend probably was rolling her eyes at her. "I do too."_

_"Say it back_ _!"_ _Jane whined._

_"Hmm. Come home first and I'll tell you." Lisa giggled._

_"But I wanna hear it now." Jane pouted, Lisa knew that. The adorable face of her girlfriend acting all grumpy flashed it her mind. "Why aren't you saying it?" Now, the former was acting all cute._

_Lisa looked at the sky then smiled. "I love you so much, Jane...always."_

_The line turned silent except for the soft music from the car stereo. Both of their hearts were fluttering. It was only them in that moment. Then a giggle from Jane was heard making Lisa chuckle too._

_"And I will always love you too, Li—"_

_Right then a loud honking was heard._

_"LOOK OUT!"_

_Followed by a forceful sound of the wheels drifting. Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart beat rose up yet she didn't even notice it. Just as the sound of cars turning and crashing, she felt as if her world also collapsed down upon her. And when the call ended, it felt as if all the air in her lungs were pulled out. She couldn't breathe._

_Her whole body was trembling. Merely a minute earlier, Jane was just telling her how much she loves her._

_"Ms. Manoban?" One of the caretakers of the garden noticed her and was immediately alarmed when he saw her trembling. "Miss, are you okay?"_

_Lisa couldn't speak. She couldn't even cry. In a snap of a finger, everything vanished that her mind couldn't comprehend. Slowly, she let her hand holding her phone down. Her grip loosened causing her phone to fall to the ground._

_"Hyun-jin, call manager Choi!" Felix, the name of the caretaker, exclaimed before attending to Lisa. "Ms. Manoban, what's wrong, miss?_

_One. Two. Three._

_It took a couple of minutes for Lisa's mind to catch up with what just happened. Ms. Choi and the others were approaching her but she couldn't focus on anything but the continued loop of the sound of the car crash on her mind. Her lips trembled and only then, her tears came crashing down._   
  


And that was it.

In a snap of a finger, I lost you.

**From: Jisoo**  
Lisa, I'm here if you need anything, okay?

**From: Rosie**  
Hey, Lis. Jisoo and I are here if you need company. Just send a message and we'll be there.

Every 16th of September, my friends would send me messages like these. It's not like I'm wasting my life away after Jane's death. I don't, because she wouldn't want that. I'm working and living life like I did before it happened. It's just that during this day and her birthday, which we celebrate together before just the two of us, the pain and longing I feel becomes unbearable that I can't pretend to be okay.

I also don't want them to worry nor want them to sympathize on me—It's not what I need. Their sympathy won't bring her back.

So, during those days such us this, I'd rather lock myself up in my condo—the place Jane and I shared before.

_If only..._

I slowly sighed then looked out to the city.

_Autumn_. The same season I met Ruby and asked her to be mine.

_September 16th._ This very same day was the day I lost the love of my life.

_If only..._

She could've been still here.

"I still miss you, love."

It has been three years, but it still hurts just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

**JENNIE'S POV**

I was woken up by the golden sunlight seeping through the thin curtains of my bedroom window.

September 16th.

Time flies so fast.

I stared up on the ceiling— _it's bare_. I can hear sounds of the birds chirping, soft chatters from passersby, and engines roaring as cars pass by.

 _It's a good day._ I can only smile.

I lifted my arm then covered my eyes with it.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

I didn't notice how long I was in that position, ignoring the world as it revolves around the sun, until I heard the beeping of my phone. _Almost an hour._ I sighed.

I reached it from the table beside my bed and saw two messages from my mother—one from two hours ago telling me that she had to go back to the hospital, and one just now, asking if I'm awake... _and telling me that she's glad I'm alive._

"It's a good day." I told myself again.

It's already passed 8 in the morning.

I smiled, and with a deep breath, I rose up from bed. I went to wash my face—gentle splashes of water colliding with my skin. Then, I went down to the kitchen and reheated the food mom made.

I have a sister, _had_ , to be exact _._ Her name was Ruby Jane. She was named from our father's birthstone, Ruby, and our mother, Jane. While my name is the combination of my parents' names—Jane and Johny. I think we were named that way so that we'll both half something from both our parents.

She was adventurous, _a free spirit_.

Our mom is a doctor here in L.A. while dad owns a hotel in Seoul. They separated when we were around eight. They didn't remarry nor are involved with other people, but I guess what they had wasn't enough to keep them together. Mom took me with her, while my sister remained with dad. Despite that, we didn't grow apart.

It was her and me.

She wasn't just my sister, but also my bestfriend.

Three years ago, this exact same day, we lost Jane from a car accident.

_'LOOK OUT!'_

I sighed.

Jane's death affected us all—mom, dad & me. I had a hard time coping after what happened. My parents had to take me to see a therapist. There were a lot of them but nothing seemed to help. It took me over a year to find an outlet and move on.

My parents were also hurt by it. Mom became more involved in the hospital—sometimes, we don't see each other at home at all. But, she always tells me that she's glad I'm still here. And dad, he comes here more often than before. I wasn't that close to him growing up but it's probably because I'm the only one left now.

We have different ways to cope.

Different ways to get by.

I ate my breakfast out in the veranda of our backyard. The weather is nice today. I can see birds flying in the air and butterflies wandering near the flowers mom helped me grew with.

After that, I took a bath then grabbed my things and my film camera. On this day, I prefer going to places—anywhere my feet take me.

On my way, I received a message from Seulgi, another Korean my age, living in our village. She's one of my few friends from college. She was a senior when I first entered the uni 'coz I studied late. She asked me if I need company. I don't wanna be of burden to her so I told her I'm fine.

I prefer being alone today anyway.  
  
  
  


The bus stopped then I went down. I took lots of photos along the way—not professionally but being an art major in college helped a lot. I do this almost everyday so my camera is a must wherever I go. It's because my therapist before advised me that whenever I feel down, I just have to take photos of anything that will push me to continue living and remind me how lucky I am to be alive.

So, that's what I do.

I was walking along the avenue when I came across the bookstore Jane and I used to go to. Jane loved reading while I just loved to look at the photos. This is the shop where you can read books for free while eating or drinking coffee. Before, we would come here to spend the whole afternoon together. I went in then looked for the book she recommended to me.

At 11:38, I finished reading. She was right, this book deserves to be read. Before when I finish a book, I would proudly tell her I did it and she would hug me and tell me I did great. I would want to do that again but I couldn't. I can only tell the wind.

_'I did it, Jane...after three years.'_

I didn't mean to spend this day walking down memory lane, but I did.  
  
  
  
  


After lunch, more or less 2:30PM, I road the bus to Santa Monica Pier. I arrived an hour after. I remember going here as a kid— _I was 10_. That was the first time I went here, and it took me almost 7 years more to go back— _that was with Jane._

I saw the same ice cream shop in it's exact place as before.

 _Bennie—_ that's the name of its owner. He greeted me warmly when he saw me. He gave me a cone of milk ice cream with a smile on his face. He knew me and my sister. He also learned about the accident recently so now, whenever I come here, he would give me an ice cream even before I speak.

"Thank you, Bennie." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, little Jennie." He would always smile and nod before turning to his other customers. He calls me little Jennie because of my height. He's very tall anyway that he could pass as Santa Clause.  
  
  
  
  


Sunset came.

The 16th of September will wave goodbye soon, and another year of not having Jane with us will begin again.

I removed my shoes before walking into the sand. I smiled at the feeling of it on my feet and toes— _you're alive, Jennie._

I sighed then walked further near the ocean. I sat down on an empty space to watch the setting of the sun.

The blue sky slowly turning into a shade of orange and magenta. It's a beautiful scene—something worth painting on the biggest canvas. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Jane?"

I smiled to myself then swallowed the thick lump in my throat. Jane doesn't like it when I cry, but when I do, she was the first one to comfort me. This beach is populated yet somehow, I feel alone because she's no longer here with me.

_'You're alive, Jennie...that's what matters.'_

I know.

In a couple of minutes, the sun will be completely out of sight. It's been three years since—all of us did our best to get by. I did my best to get by just as Jane wanted me to.

I just sometimes feel lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa strode down the lobby of the Manoban Group HQ with her usual stoic expression. The employees all bowed to her on her way, and with a nod, she greeted them back. Behind her was her young secretary, Shin Ryujin.

They entered the elevator to the twenty-third floor where her office was located. Even at the young age of 26 and a half, the C.E.O. position was already bestowed on her, making her one of the youngest in the industry to hold such title from a multi billion dollars business empire. She didn't just get it because she was in line for it, but because she deserved it. Probably because she used work to avert her attention from longing.

Ryujin, who was standing behind Lisa, ran her boss through her schedule for the day. It was usually more hectic than this. "You have a conference call with Mr. Knoxx and his team today at ten. Lunch meeting with Mr. Hwang at Shilla Hotel."

Lisa stared at her reflection through the gold plated elevator door.

"I also confirmed your meeting with Ms. Lee after lunch as you requested. Then after that, you need to review the files sent by the finance department for the land acquisition in Jeju."

Lisa quietly listened— _at 5:30, she has to leave for the dinner with her parents and the Kim's._

The elevator door opened, and so they walked again through the pristine hallway embedded with patterns and glasses on its walls.

Ryujin curiously watched Lisa from behind. She became her secretary after college more than two years ago when the Thai girl came back after months of shutting the world out because of her lover's death. They thought it would be better if the girl would work with someone she knew. Her old secretary back when she was yet the C.E.O. didn't lose her job. Instead, they gave her a new work position at the acquisition department.

"Ms. Shin." Lisa called out.

Ryujin straightened her stance then asked what it was about.

"Have you gathered the files I requested?" The older girl asked.

The younger one was baffled for a second before her brain caught up. "Oh, about the Sahara Hotels?"

Lisa nodded.

"I did, boss." Ryujin said—Lisa gave her a pointed look which she just returned with an innocent smile. "I have the folder on my drawer."

"Put it on my table." The older girl said. She was about to enter her office when the younger one spoke.

"Coffee too?"

"You drink it. I had mine earlier." Lisa said.

"Okay, boss." The younger girl grinned.

Lisa sighed then went inside. Minutes later, when she was deep into her work, her secretary brought in the files she had requested. Once she was alone, she flipped the pages open then read through the data word for word.

_Sahara chain of hotels is in the brink of filing bankruptcy after losing investments since last year._

"Jane wouldn't have let this happen."

She put the folder down then went to stand by the floor-to-ceiling window of her office. The sun was shining bright above the clouds on the 5th of October.

She watched the traffic from her spot—her mind went back to their family dinner more than a week before.

**_Flashback:_ **

_"Dad, mom." Lisa greeted her parents as she entered a V.I.P. room in one of the luxurious restaurants in the city._

_"Lisa, have a seat." Her mother gestured to the empty chair in front of them. Lisa did so. It was a rare occurrence to have the three of them in one table for a meal since she lives away from them._

_The servers, one by one, placed the food across the table in a traditional Korean setting. The young CEO did not talk, but waited for her parents to open the topic that has yet to be revealed._

_Mr. Manoban spoke about the condition of the Korean stock market, briefly touching the topic of bankruptcy among businesses that were once dominating various aspects of the industry. As these kinds of topics were usually discussed among their family members, Lisa did not bother to think of anything out of it. That was until he said, "Do you know that the market value of Sahara Hotels have been declining for some time now?"_

_It made Lisa stop. She knew that hotel, very well actually. It was just that after her girlfriend's death, it was one of the things she decided to ignore._

_"How unfortunate." Her father said, while her mother silently eyed her._

_That hotel was supposed to be run by Jane. Her girlfriend was so passionate about it. She would even tell various ideas to her before. She had high hopes for it. That's why, it saddened her to hear this heartbreaking news. And somehow, it brought a twitch of guilt in her heart._

_"But that's not why we called you here, Lisa." Her father said once again._

_The young CEO gently put her chopsticks down then leaned back on her chair._

_Mr. Manoban nodded at their family's secretary. After that, the old man put a folder containing their family's seal on the cover in front of Lisa, to which she looked at skeptically. "Read it carefully."_

_'What the fuck is this again?' She internally sighed then flipped the pages open. Her brow slightly rose up—Will & Testament of Marco Manoban Jr. It made her want to snort. The last time they showed this was back in sophomore year of high school. "Are you forcing me to marry a man for the second time?" She smiled—the kind she learned from her dad by watching him during meetings and business dealings._

_Her mother was just quietly eating but was also listening closely._

_Her father chuckled. "Read the sections of my will carefully, Lisa."_

_The young girl furrowed her brows, confused as to what has been added or changed in this one. Her father gestured at the folder so she did as she was told. She read the words carefully until she laid her eyes on a particular paragraph. 'What the hell?!' She frowned then looked at her parents in disbelief. "What the fuck?"_

_Her mother stopped then scolded the girl. "Watch your words, young lady."_

**_Section IIb: Conditions_ **  
_Lalisa Manoban, daughter of Mr. Marco Manoban Jr., shall receive her inheritance after fulfilling the following:_  
_..._  
_3\. Get married before the age of 28 to a man of her choice; or get married to Kim Jennie, heiress of Sahara Chain of Hotels for a span of two years._  
_..._  
_Shall it happen that Ms. Lalisa Manoban cannot, in any way, fulfill the said conditions above, no inheritance shall be transferred to her name, and instead be distributed to various charity organizations affiliated to the Manoban Group._

_Lisa was baffled. She snorted then read the words again. "Are you serious about this, dad? Mom?"_

_"Yes." Her father nodded. "Johny Kim and I have already talked about this, hence the third condition." The old man continued earning a quiet sneer from his daughter._

_The young CEO couldn't believe what she just heard. "Why her?" She was mad, though her features showed differently._

_"Well..." Mr. Manoban also put his chopsticks down then clasped his hand in front of him. "...you know I've been eyeing that company for quite some time now. And, your mom and I are getting old, Lisa. We wouldn't want to die without watching you get married."_

_'The person I wanted to marry already died so what's the point?' Lisa averted her eyes away—irritation building up inside her. Her hands were balled up on her lap, away from her parents' view. "If you want their hotels, then buy it. You did say their market value is declining, yeah?"_

_"Why buy the whole thing when we can get it for free?" Her father answered. He had that calculated expression as expected from a business tycoon like him._

_"At my expense? Really?" Lisa shook her head in disbelief._

_Mr. Manoban leaned against his clasped hands. "You see, Lisa...take this as an investment. We get to expand our business that you'll eventually own...Bring fortune to the family...You get to keep your inheritance..." He straightened his back then looked straight into Lisa's eyes. "...and help save the crown jewel of the Kim's."_

_The hotels were precious to Jane and they were using it against her._

_"Please understand, Lisa." Her mother added._

_Lisa gritted her teeth. "I can't marry her and I won't marry her." She said with utter conviction._

_"Lalisa." Her mother said disapprovingly._

_"Okay then." Mr. Manoban nodded. "You better go find a man to marry before your 28th birthday. You have until April of next year to do that."_

_"I can't believe this." Lisa gritted her teeth._

_"Believe it, Lisa, because I have no plans on changing my will."_  
  


"Boss." Ryujin pushed the door ajar then peeked inside.

Lisa took one last glance at the scenery in front of her before turning around. "For the nth time, Ryujin, stop calling me boss." The young secretary just grinned. "What is it?"

"Ms. Irene Bae is on line 2." Ryujin plainly said the girl's name.

Lisa nodded then Ryujin bowed before closing the door. She walked towards her table and pushed the decline button. She sat on her big leather reclining chair then dialed the numbers on her phone.

It only rang twice then a voice was heard. _"And here I thought my favorite Manoban is ignoring me."_

Lisa smirked. "Bae."

\---

**JENNIE'S POV**

"Jennie." Mr. Manoban held out his hand for me and I took it. "I'm very pleased to finally meet you." He said and I told him that I'm also glad to meet them.

Mr. Manoban is a huge man in his early 50's, I think...like Bennie, the ice cream man from the carnival. He's tall with almost gray hair. He doesn't look Korean at all, but dad did say that he's half Thai and half Swiss. He has that same aura like my dad. Maybe all businessmen have that. _I guess._ When it was time for me to greet Mrs. Manoban, I wasn't sure if I should bow or hold out my hand since Mr. Manoban shook my hand earlier instead, but I was surprised when she pulled me into an embrace. I think I somehow looked awkward.

"Nice to meet you, Jennie." Mrs. Manoban has Korean features. She smiles warmly and seemed very motherly. She's elegant and moves finely too. If I remember correctly, I only saw them once—that one time when I met the persons in Jane's life. It sucks because it happened during her funeral. And right now, only one person is missing. I can only smile. Am I ready to meet her again?

Lisa.

I know her...more like, I know _of_ her. Jane talks about her almost all the time before. When I saw her at my sister's funeral, she was just standing at one side, looking under her dark sunglasses. And when her head turned to my direction, I know she was blaming me for the whole thing. I felt it. Maybe she still does. But, she's not the only one anyway. I know my parents also blame me for it even if they don't tell me.

"Lisa's on her way." I heard Mrs. Manoban say. "Why don't we take our seats now, shall we?"

I sighed under my breath.

Once seated, dad and Mr. Manoban started talking about business. Mrs. Manoban is also listening. Should I listen too? I bit my lower lip slightly. I'm not good with business nor am I interested in it. Between me and Jane, it was her whose heart was in running the company, while mine belongs to art. To open my own art gallery someday is my dream. It's my passion.

"Ms. Lisa has arrived."

Oh God.

_Inhale. Exhale._

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit late. Traffic was heavy."

I bit my lip then exhaled slowly. _'Do you still hate me, Lisa?'_

"Lisa, finally. Join us." Mr. Manoban said.

I gulped down as I tried to keep my gaze on my empty plate. Dad greeted Lisa and she greeted him too. Familiarity could be heard in the way they spoke. I can only smile at myself.

It would've been just like this...the only difference is... _Jane_ _should've_ _been the one here._

**_Flashback:_ **

_Jennie sat on the lone chair opposite her dad and adjacent to her mom. She knew something was up given her father's slightly problematic features. It somehow made her worry too._

_"Jennie..." Her father started. Her eyes averted to her mom's which seemed to be sympathizing. "You know...um...how do I say this?"_

_Jennie looked down on the palm of her hands while waiting for her father to continue. "Sweetheart, daddy needs your help." She looked up at them but didn't say a word._

_"You see...our company...the uh—hotels..." He carefully said. "We have been losing investments for quite some time now and it has greatly affected our market value and sales."_

_"Oh." Jennie whispered. She knew the hotels were close to her sister's heart back when she was still alive. "Um—"_

_"We have made a deal with uh...the Manoban's." Jennie's brows furrowed at the mention of the surname_ _. She_ _gulped. "Because they're the only ones who can help us."_

_"What...am I supposed to do?" It came out as a mumble from the young girl._

_"The deal is that...our hotels will merge with theirs—the Diamond Hotel. It's uh...one of the biggest in Seoul...only if you marry their daughter."_

_Jennie's eyes widened a little, not knowing whether her ears were just playing on her. She wanted to talk but couldn't say a word. 'Marry...her?'_

_"Only for two years, Jennie." He added._

_"Dad, I—"_

_Her mother reached to hold her hand soothingly. While her father somehow looked pleading. "Please, Jennie...do it for our family..." She bit her lower lip. 'Can I?' "Do it for_ _your sister_ _."_

I could feel her presence behind me as she walked to her spot beside her mother. I don't think I have the courage to meet her gaze. _'Do you still hate me?'_ Because I'm afraid that if I do, I would see resentment in them.

"Jennie?"

_Inhale. Exhale._

I gulped. _'Do you?'_ I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"It's nice to meet you."

_Oh._

Lisa's smiling— _is this real?_ She held out her hand and I think I spaced out a bit before I took it. She gave me a small smile then nodded at the dishes laid across the table. "Let's eat?"

_Are you...really not mad at me anymore?_

_\---_

  
During dinner, they talked about the plans for the wedding. The date chosen was the 28th of October—only few weeks away. They also made the two young women sign the document containing the agreement and conditions.

After dinner, Mr. Manoban invited Mr. Kim to his study to show his collection of golf clubs. Mrs. Manoban, on the other hand, had to answer a phone call from Lisa's grandmother. Therefore, the two young women were left alone by the garden.

The mansion was located on a hill in one of the richest villages in Seoul. From their spot, the magnificent skyline of the city can be seen along with its colorful lights that seemed like twinkling stars on earth. The breeze was cool—not that chilly, just enough. The view was made better because of the various colorful flowers in the garden. It was a perfect night, nonetheless.

Still on their seats, Jennie and Lisa both quietly watched the lights, with the latter occasionally typing on her phone.

Jennie felt uncomfortable. She wanted to talk but was reluctant to say a word. To be honest, she was expecting Lisa to shout at her, blame her and be mad at her, but what happened was the opposite. And, she was having a hard time digesting everything. Although she had doubts, she was somehow thankful, hence, she decided to just keep her mouth shut instead.

That was until Lisa spoke up. "The view is nice up here, isn't it?"

Jennie looked at Lisa and saw that she was, once again, smiling. She has yet to distinguish whether the girl was just acting or was it really genuine. "Yeah."

Lisa nodded the looked back out to the city.

_One. Two. Three._

Jennie bit her lower lip again then took a deep breath. "Lisa?" The Thai girl hummed without looking at her. "I'm sorry."

Lisa turned her phone off while the other girl watched as she put it down the table. "It's _fine_." She said.

The shorter of the two had her hands folded above her lap, unsure of what to reply. She turned to look at the taller one.

Lisa's lips rose up a bit. "Let's forget about it, shall we?"

 _'Can we though?'_ Jennie asked herself.

Lisa leaned back on her chair. For a moment, she glanced at the view in front of them before averting her gaze to Jennie. "We're both forced into this by our parents. Your company needs this...and my C.E.O. chair and all my inheritance is at stake here..." She said.

Jennie was a bit shocked to hear how much is on the line for the other girl.

"...so might as well help each other out, right?" Lisa smiled ever so slightly.


End file.
